Woshik-ah, Its Hurt!
by KIMRARA11
Summary: Cha Hakyeon dan kekasih kasarnya Kim Wonshik / "Wonshik-ie, aku belum siap untuk ini!" / "Ini adalah hukuman untuk mu, noona. Karena kau keras kepala dan tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan ku." / "Kau menyakitiku, Shik-ie hiks... Kau menyakitiku " / Bad Summary/ VIXX Fanfic [RavixN/ WonshikxHakyeon/ Navi] WARN: GS! Genderswitch!/ GS!Hakyeon DLDR!/ Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**Haii.. Disini author newbie banget~ Salam kenalll~**

 **Aku mencoba membuat Fanfic VIXX sebagai FF debut pertama ku dengan main pair nya Navi..**

 **Yah, cukup deh opening(?) nyaa..**

* * *

 **WONSHIK-** **AH, IT'S HURT!**

 **Kim Rara11**

 **.**

Cast : Kim Wonsik, Cha Hakyeon!GS

.

Pair: Navi

.

Warn: **GS! Genderswitch!Cha Hakyeon**

.

Romance

.

T

.

EYD ERROR

.

Typo(s)

Happy Reading~~

 _Hakyeon POV_

" _Noona_ , kau ingin melakukannya di sofa atau di ranjang?" Tanya Wonshik.

"Terserah kau saja, kau nyaman dimana. Aku menurut saja." Jawabku.

Ku alihkan pandangan mata ini. Aku sungguh tak kuat lagi untuk menahan semua siksaan ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lakukan diranjang saja. Agar _noona_ lebih nyaman." Ujar Wonshik memutuskan.

Dia memulai aksinya. Dia duduk di hadapanku. Suasana ini begitu _awkward_. Aku berdehem dan meneguk salivaku dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan ku terasa kering.

"Pikirkan kembali jika _noona_ akan berteriak. Pasalnya ini berada di apartementmu. Ku hanya tak ingin para saudaramu mendengarnya."

Sungguh aku sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak, ini yang pertama untuk ku.

 _Author POV_

"Ini sakit!~" Ujar Hakyeon.

"Ya aku tahu. Aku janji ini takkan menyakitimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percayalah." Ujar Wonshik meyakinkan dengan memposisikan tubuhnya berada dihadapan Hakyeon. "Jja.. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Aksi Wonshik dimulai dengan melepaskan sepatu yang terpasang cantik dikedua kaki jenjang perempuan yang berada dihadapannya yang tergolek dengan pasrah. Dan selanjutnya ia melepaskan celana panjang yang melekat dikaki sang kekasih.

"Ooh tunggu, Shik- _ie_. Aku takut."

"Tidak perlu takut, sayang. _Noona_ hanya perlu percaya padaku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut." Dia terus saja mencoba meyakinkan sang kekasih kembali.

 _Hakyeon POV_

Setelah semua yang melekat di kaki mulus ku terlepas sempurna. Aku berusaha untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Tapi setelah ku menguatkan diri dia bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Membuat ku menggeram tertahan karenanya.

 _'Apa ini? Apa setelah seperti ini, ia bahkan tak bermaksud untuk menyentuhku?'_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Yak! Larva kuning menyebalkan. Apakah kau sengaja membiarkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini, eoh?" Ujarku dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk bersiap-siap." Ujar lelaki yang dipanggil larva menjawab dengan santainya. Lantas dia memulainya dengan menyentuh kakiku.

"Wonshik- _ie_ , aku belum siap untuk ini!" Ujarku memelas.

"Wae? Ini bahkan bukan yang pertama ku melakukannya. Apa _noona_ masih tak percaya padaku?" Ujar Wonshik dan menghentikan sentuhannya.

" _A-aniya_. Ini pasti sakit sekali."

Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Sudah ku katakan. _Noona_ hanya perlu percaya saja padaku. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Percayalah." Ujarnya.

Dia selanjutnya menyentuh kedua bahuku dan memandangku dengan lekat. Seolah menyalurkan kekuatannya padaku.

 _Author POV_

"O-ooh.. _Jjamkanman_. Apakah kita bisa melakukan ini nanti saja?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan melakukan aegyo andalannya dan mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Tak bisa sayang, kita sudah sampai pada tahap ini. Dan aku tak akan terpengaruh pada aegyo yang kau lakukan." Jawab Wonshik dengan seringaian yang terdapat dimuka dingin bahkan datarnya.

 _'Augh... Aku benci wajah itu.'_ Hakyeon mengumpat dalam hati sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Noona_ bahkan pernah menolak ku waktu itu. Dan untuk kali ini aku tak terima penolakan." Ujarnya yang masih menatap Hakyeon dengan lekat. "Aku takan melepaskanmu sayang." Lanjutnya.

 _'Aish.. Selalu saja.. Dasar lelaki kasar. Selalu saja berbuat semaunya.'_ Gerutu Hakyeon.

Wonshik beralih menyentuh bagian tubuh sang kekasih tepat ditelapak kaki Hakyeon. Sensasi geli itu membuat Hakyeon itu melayangkan protes.

"Yak.. Yak.. Yak. Shik- _ie_ itu geli. Cepat lakukan jangan mengodaku."

" _Noona_ tergoda rupanya. Baiklah-baiklah! Kita lakukan sekarang." Ujar Wonshik dengan tenang.

Sentuhannya naik naik dan semakin naik. Seolah tak sabar Hakyeon melayangkan protesnya kembali.

"Cepatlah lakukan, atau aku a-Aaakkh... Aahhh... Shikkie...!"

DIA MELAKUKANNYA.

"Ya.. Yak... Jangan bergerak nanti tak masuk."

Dia terus saja menggerakkan jarinya. Dan menyentuh daerah sensitif Hakyeon. Yang mendapat perlakuan hanya bisa menggeram dan mendesah tertahan karena perbuatan lelakinya.

"Ssakithh~" Lirih Hakyeon.

"Makanya kau berhentilah bergerak. Agar tak sakit dan masuk dengan tepat." Ucap Wonshik dengan wajah serius.

"Aah~ Aargh.. Shik- _ie_... _Geumanhh.. hae_ nghhh..." Hakyeon mendesah sekali lagi.

Hakyeon menangis dan terus menangis. Dia benar-benar melakukannya dengan pria kasar itu.

 _'Ini sakit, sungguh, sakit yang luar biasa, tidak seperti pertama dia melakukannya dulu.'_

"AKHH!" Dan mereka menjerit bersamaan setelah Wonshik menyelesaiakan sentuhannya.

Dia terengah dengan terduduk lemas disamping Hakyeon. Mereka masih berusaha menormalkan kembali pernafasan mereka.

"HUH.. Ini lebih sulit dari yang pertama ku lakukan dulu."

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hiks.. Kau menyakiti ku Wonshik hikss.." Ucap Hakyeon sembari menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ini adalah hukuman untuk mu, noona. Karena kau keras kepala dan tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan ku." Ujar Wonshik sembari bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

 _'Bahkan disaat yang seperti ini dia tak memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkan ku. Dasar pria kasar.'_ Gerutu Hakyeon dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

Wonshik datang mendekat dengan sebaskom air es dan handuk kecil.

"Dasar keras kepala, sudah kubilang bukan jangan mendekat, lantainya masih basah. Bukannya mendengarkan ku, kau malah berlari menghampiriku." Ujar Wonshik dengan menaiki ranjang itu kembali. "Dan jika sudah keseleo begini siapa yang repot? Aku juga kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ooh.. Jadi menurut mu aku merepotkan. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Maaf telah merepotkan mu tuan KIM!" Ucap Hakyeon sembari berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang.

 _'Bodoh.. Mengapa ku mengatakan itu?'_ Gerutu Wonshik. Wonshik berusaha menahan niatan kepergian sang kekasih dengan memeluknya.

"Aish.. Bukan begitu." Ucap Wonshik.

"Kau kan bisa membawa ku langsung kerumah sakit, apa susahnya sih? Kau tau kan waktu itu juga aku pernah mengalami ini dan berujung aku yang tak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa waktu. Bahkan ini lebih parah. Tulangnya keluar dari tempatnya seperti ini." Ucap gadis berkulit tan itu dengan nada bicara yang sedikit naik.

Buliran air mata mulai menetes lagi dikedua pipi Hakyeon. Berada di dalam dekapan lelaki kasar ini membuat sang kekasih semakin menangis.

"Kau menyakitiku, Shik- _ie_ hiks... Kau menyakitiku~" Ucap Hakyeon sembari memeluk erat Wonshik dan lebih menyamankan posisinya.

"Hei.. Maafkan aku.."

Wonshik sedikit memaksa melepaskan pelukan Hakyeon dan menangkup wajah basah air mata dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Selanjutnya ia menyeka air mata Hakyeon dan tak lupa ia membubuhkan kecupan dengan penuh rasa sayangnya di dahi sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, _noona._ " Ucapnya sembari menatap mata yang digenangi air mata. Dan didetik berikutnya Wonshik kembali memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon _noona_. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Wonshik dengan mengecup puncak kepala sang kekasih.

"Nado~"

END

* * *

 **GAAHHH! SEKIAAAAAAANNNNN!**

 **Sebenarnya aku disini bukan sebagai pemilik pen-name iniii. Aku hanya dititipkan dan dipercayai untuk mempublish ff debut pertama teman saya..**

 **Hayooo.. ada yang kenal akuu? /GAAAAK**

 **SUMPAH NYA GEH YA! Aku...merasa...terkibuli(?) (Tsaaaaaaah :'v) . SUMPAH INI MAH! Otak Rara harus di siram pake Holy Water :'v**

 **/biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip/**

 **Btw, si pemilik akun nya tuh bingung katanya mau ngomong apaa.. Jadi sama aku aja katanya hihi xDD**

 **Oke lahh. Karena sementara aku yang sign in pake pen-name ini sekarang. Aku mewakili Kim Rara mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca ff ini.**

 **Dan bagi yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk meluapkan Kritik dan Sarannya yang membangun di kolom Review 3**

 **Terima kasih.. Salam kenal semuaaa..**

 **Sign out-**

 **Kim Rara11 ft. Phee Anee as Publisher(?)**


End file.
